


Meet Me at the Locker Room

by earais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earais/pseuds/earais
Summary: As the team manager, you praised Osamu after a well-played match. This time, however, instead of replying "thank you", he suggested a different activity.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	Meet Me at the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the following fic are aged up (18 or more). Third-years in high school (being both 18), or college setting, or anything else, whatever fits best in your imagination. Enjoy!

Your memories were blurry when you tried to remember how you had ended up in Osamu’s arms.

You had praised Osamu after the practice match –he had done really well today and as a manager you wanted to encourage him and praise his wonderful ace serves and killer spikes. He had stared at you, his breathing heavy after so many sets played, his forehead shiny with sweat, a drop falling down his beautiful lips all the way to the point of his chin. He had hesitated, as if it had taken him a few seconds to process what you had just said to him. In that time, you had glanced down at his body, his perfect broad and strong shoulders, his triangular torso. You could guess the shape of his clavicle and chest from the shades of his soaked black shirt sticking to his skin. Your eyes had looked down at the floor for a second, intimidated by the stare that was piercing you, and you had noticed his thighs, so thick and developed, the muscles tense after the effort of jumping for hours.

You were expecting a “thank you” or a similar brief comment, like he usually did when you praised him after a good game, but instead you heard his calm voice saying, lower than usual:

“Meet me at the locker room.”

From then on, you couldn’t remember much more, except a dizzying feeling of heat inside you. You couldn’t explain how you had given in so easily, but there had been something in his tone, in the way he was breathing heavily, exhausted, yet giving you a burning look that was screaming “I’m not done yet”. You didn’t know how many minutes had passed exactly until you found yourself in the locker room. You were a cautious person, so you were sure you had waited until most people had left the gym, maybe had cleaned up the gym meanwhile, although your brain could only think of Osamu’s perfect body and his hot voice full of promises.

And now you were in his arms.

When you had found him alone in the locker room, he had muttered something about how long it had taken you. He was hungry, you could tell from the way he whispered your name, but his hunger wasn’t the kind that asked for food. He had immediately picked you up and there you were, your back against the wall as he held the entire weight of your body so easily, as if you were a mere feather, his experienced hands squeezing your legs as he held you.

He pressed his torso against you, trapping you against the wall. He smelled of sweat and deodorant, but it wasn’t an unpleasant smell at all. Instead, it made your head feel even dizzier with desire. You wanted him, all of him. He pressed his forehead against yours and he pierced your eyes with his dark ones. He was starving, and he was ferocious.

He said no words –he had no need for those. He pressed his lips against yours, first tentatively, but you could already feel that he was going wild. Not that you minded.

His kiss grew deeper, pressing his lips strongly against yours, not letting you go. You felt the tip of his tongue teasing your lips and you opened them, inviting him in. He accepted the invitation and his tongue played with yours, leaving his intentions clear: I’m the one in charge here.

But it didn’t last long. No, it couldn’t last, because he was too hungry and too impatient, and his body was still hot from the physical effort of playing volleyball and subduing the rival team.

You had always found him so attractive. In every match you would focus so much on him, on his movements, on the beauty of his perfect body, the strength of his shoulders and arms, the power of his legs, the roundness of his ass. At first you had felt ashamed of staring at him, and at some point he had noticed. But when he wasn’t playing and he helped you store the net away (damn, it was so easy for him to carry heavy weight, you were sure he could lift you with just one hand), he would play the game of staring back. He wasn’t a man of too many words, but you had discovered how expressive he could be once you got to know him: there was no doubt in the way he stared at you from head to toe, slowly, teasingly, stopping for a few more seconds at your chest (and licking his lips at that point), admiring your legs when you wore shorts and, damn it, making it shamelessly obvious how he looked at your ass as he walked past you.

Because if that was the game you wanted to play, he was happy to play too.

But it was obvious now, as he devoured your lips, that this game wasn’t a game anymore, that he couldn’t wait any longer to get to the next step. It had been a good day for him, he had played at his top level, and he wanted to finish the play with a proper climax.

He had no time to lose. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it all the way up to your neck, exposing your bra. Thank god you were wearing a pretty one, but he couldn’t care less –not that it would remain for much longer on you.

His kisses travelled from your lips down to your chin, your jaw, and all the way to your neck. He found that exact spot at the end of your neck and camped there for a bit, first kissing your skin gently, making you feel his hot heavy breath, then tugging at the skin with his teeth, carefully. He was good at finding that fine line in which you felt the pull of his lips and teeth which made you go crazy without actually hurting you. In any case, he would then take care of that spot by licking your skin with his hot tongue.

At the same time, his right hand had walked up your leg, holding the entire weight of your body with just his left hand, the help of the wall, and your arms firmly coiled around his neck and shoulders, and his right fingers traced a path all the way up your spine until finding the clasp of your bra. He fiddled with it but after a minute he groaned against your neck. So hot.

It took you a moment to return to reality and realize what he was trying to communicate.

“I… I have trouble taking this one off too, the clasp is weird,” you said. “Don’t have… room to… need you to…”

He returned you to a standing position, still stuck between him and the wall, as if he feared you would somehow change your mind and run away. His brain was under a thick haze right now, acting by instinct rather than logic.

You couldn’t blame him. Right now you couldn’t even remember the way to unclasp your bra, but somehow you got it unstuck. You slid the straps down your arms and, as you revealed your bare chest, you heard Osamu mutter:

“Fascinating.”

But he couldn’t wait much longer. He was shaking his right leg and you noticed his hands touching your arms, your waist, his own waist, _anything_ while he waited for you to take your bra off. He leaned forward and pressed his body against yours as you dropped the bra on the floor, and as he kissed you, you noticed his hands pressing against your hips, his thumbs sliding into your pants and pushing them down. Then he tugged at your underwear, pulling it up teasingly and then rolling it down your thighs.

“God, you’re so wet,” he muttered against your ear, half a groan, half a moan, hot and full of desire.

“And it’s all for you.”

Those simple words made him lose his head completely. He pressed his hand between your thighs and you opened your legs more to allow him better access. You wanted this as much as he did, and you wanted it even more when his fingers began rubbing your clit. His other hand being free now, not having to hold you against the wall anymore, he took the opportunity to play with your chest, first cupping your breasts and then pinching your nipples, keeping the same rhythm he was following between your legs.

It didn’t take long before he made an unexpected pause, and he stared at you.

“What?”

“Everything okay?” He asked.

You nodded. There was this look in his face, analyzing your expressions, that made you realize he was making sure you didn’t feel uncomfortable at any point. What a fucking hot gentleman, you thought. He kissed your lips gently, holding your chin with his left hand, and it almost felt like a chaste kiss…

Until he slid a full finger inside you while still pressing his lips softly against yours. You moaned against him and felt his smile against your lips. It felt so good, the way he moved his finger inside you, the way it fit perfectly. He found a comfortable rhythm to play with you, in and out, in and out, his thumb still circling your clit… And then he added a second finger so easily. You welcomed his presence, feeling a nice fullness that only got better and better with each stroke.

A noise in the room made you jolt and you hit your foreheads.

“They’ll find us,” you said, panicking.

“That was a ball falling to the floor, don’t worry,” he muttered calmly.

“Osamu, they’ll...” 

He chuckled against your neck.

“I wouldn’t mind if some teammates found me with my fingers deep inside you.”

“Well, I would!”

But he kept chuckling confidently. You’d never heard him laugh like this before.

“They won’t, but doesn’t that possibility make this game more interesting?”

His fingers were still buried in you, and as you shifted your weight you felt his fingertips rubbing you in all the right places. Silence surrounded you again and as you calmed down, you realized you hadn’t done anything for him yet.

As his fingers caught a rhythm again, you buried your hands inside his uniform pants and felt a hard bulge inside.

“Hmmmm,” you heard him say next to your ear. His voice was heavy and his breath was hot against your skin. You pulled his pants and underwear down and exposed him. Precum was already falling down his tip, and you began to stroke him. Each stroke rewarded you with a nice groan from him and an equally pleasing movement from his fingers, and you could have stayed like this for hours…

But he had other plans.

He picked you up again, pressing you against the wall, and he stared deep into your eyes. He wanted you so much… and you couldn’t wait to have him inside you. He aligned himself with your entrance and you expected this gentleman to slowly penetrate you…

So you gasped when he suddenly let your body fall a couple of inches, enough for him to fill you up in a split second. Your head was bombarded by a bunch of complex and opposing sensations: this had been completely unexpected, but sexy, yet it felt _intense_ , because he was bigger than you expected, but at the same time you welcomed that full feeling that had been so nice earlier with his fingers.

“Sorry,” Osamu muttered. You realized that your legs had slipped from his hands because you were both so sweaty by this point.

He began to move his hips, slowly at first, finding a good rhythm. You tried to move a bit too, but he held you too tight, his fingers digging into your thighs –he was so focused on his movements that he unconsciously made sure he didn’t let you fall. You pressed your lips to his and he returned the kiss absent-mindedly. Osamu had finally reached the main course of this meal and had no attention left for the starters.

You were enjoying this so much, and the complete silence around you, only broken by the wet sounds of your body parts slapping, brought you some peace of mind about not being interrupted by anyone. You had never experienced anything like this before, sex in a public place, and to make things better, you were having sex with this extremely hot guy you had been eyeing for _months_. This would make it to the very top of your life experiences up till now.

But Osamu wasn’t just a guy you admired for his physique. You had grown closer lately, you had shared plenty of interesting and amusing moments with him, you had been there for his victories and his losses. Maybe you hadn’t planned to take your relationship to the next step like this but you could make it work.

You sure as hell wanted to feel even closer to him, however. You pulled his shirt up, exposing his body, and you pressed your bare chest to his, feeling the warmth of his skin, the sweat running down his body, the beat of his heart against yours. He seemed to enjoy the idea and he surrounded your back with his arm to pull you even closer. At this point there couldn’t be a single inch of air between your bodies.

And in that moment you heard someone speaking outside. Getting closer. You shot a panicking glance at Osamu, who looked undisturbed and kept thrusting into you.

“They’ll find us!” You whispered, your voice shaking.

“Well… there’s nothing we can do about that now,” he replied, dragging his words, “is there?” And he emphasized the last part with a deep thrust.

The rush of adrenaline and the way he increased his rhythm brought you closer, a burning feeling building inside you. There was something fascinating in the way he thrust faster and faster while still keeping a completely calm expression in his face, yet… a little smirk had appeared on his lips.

“Osamu, if they find us the-!”

And he silenced you by pressing a strong kiss against your lips, muffling your voice until you completely gave in to his wish and to _your_ desires –and as the voices outside got closer than ever, the feeling building up inside you finally burst, overflowing your body, making your back bend from the pleasure as you moaned into his mouth, your entire body shaking as his strong arms held you.

It was only after a few seconds that you felt against your body how his muscles clenched up and he released his load inside you, feeling his length twitching in you and his warmth filling you up.

It ended with a tight hug. While you hid your face in the curve of his neck, you heard the voices go away, distinguishing some words like “there I left my bag” and “let’s go”. It had been so close, but now you were safe.

“See? It was alright,” Osamu said.

He put you down but kept you in his embrace. It felt comfortable and warm as he caressed your back, drawing random figures on your skin.

“That was fun,” he chuckled.

“You must be so tired now.”

“I am. Let’s have dinner together.”

His suggestion was tentative, but there was an air of confidence in him. You nodded immediately. You put on your clothes again as he closed his training bag and took out the gym keys.

“Wait, since when do you have the keys?” You asked. Only two people had the privilege of handling the gym keys in the team: the captain and you.

“I asked the captain to let me close the gym today.”

“And he didn’t complain? Wasn’t suspicious?”

Osamu shot you an amused look.

“You really think nobody has noticed what’s going on between us? Come on, it was obvious. Everyone _knows_. They’ve been suggesting for months that I should take you to the locker room.”

You covered your face, completely red. So everyone in the team knew what Osamu and you had just done. Great.

“And those voices outside…?”

“They sounded like some of the newest teammates. The captain probably told them to get their bag quickly and not go into the locker room no matter what.”

“It was nerve wracking.”

Osamu gave you a small smile.

“It was fun. Ramen, then?”

He offered you his arm, you coiled yours around his, and you left the gym. Dinner would taste especially well that night.


End file.
